objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Firey's Kingdom/Stop and Shop
Stop and Shop is the fourth episode of Battle for Firey's Kingdom. In the episode, the challenge is to go to a mall and buy as much things as you can. Transcript Tree: Hey, Fries! Fries: Huh? Oh, what is it. Tree: I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making Wandy eat your fries last episode. Fries: Yeah whatever. (Tree walks away) Tree: Okay, I said it, now give me money. Firey: Fine. (Gives Tree 5 dollars) Tree: WHAT? This is all you give me? (BFFK Intro) Firey: Yeah, that's all I had! (Alarm rings on Firey's watch) Oh. It's time for Cake at Stake, for the Peppers. AKA Tree's team. Dadadadadadadada Cake at Stake! Firey: There is 15 of you. There will only be 14 later. Coiny: Oh, you didn't have to rub it in captain obvious! Firey: Shut up, anyways, we got 5 votes. 1 more than last time! Anyways, the cake today is a Key Lime Pie. If you don't get any, you are eliminated! Pen: Eraser, I hope you're not eliminated! You're a great guy and- Firey: Eraser is safe at 0 votes. Pen: Oh. But what about me- Firey: Pen, you are safe too at 0 votes. (He then throws them some key lime pie) Firey: Also safe is, Ice Cube, Book, Puffball and 8-Ball. All at 0. (He throws pie at all them) Tree: I should be safe too, I'm team leader! Firey: Tree, you're safe too at 0 votes. So is Coiny, even tough he shouldn't be. Coiny: Grr! (A slice of pie hits him in the face) Firey: Flower is safe too at 0. Flower: Wow! (Grabs cake) I didn't think I'd survive a elimination! Firey: Basketball and Fries are also safe at 0. Basketball: Finally. Fries: IT'S ABOUT TIME! Firey: So it's down to Clock, Golf Ball, Fanny or Evil Leafy to leave! Golf Ball: WHAT? I'm the leader of the team! Tree: No you're not. Fanny: I HATE BEING IN THE FINAL FOUR! Firey: Clock is safe too, with 0 votes. Clock: It seems my calculations were correct. Firey: The Bossy bot Golf Ball is also safe with 0 votes. Golf Ball: Hey, (Grabs cake) Everyone so far had 0 votes, so who are the other 5 going to? Firey: It's time to find out! It's either Evil Leafy or Fanny! Let's show the results! Fanny: I HATE IT WHEN I'M CLOSE TO BEING ELIMINATED! EVIL LEAFY: 0 FANNY: 5 Fanny: WHAT?! Firey: So that means Evil Leafy is safe (He throws a slice of key lime pie to Evil Leafy and she eats it like how she ate Freesmart in BFDIA 5a) And Fanny is the second eliminated! Fanny: I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I HATE GETTING ELIMINAT- (Get's flinged by the Sender Scoop Thrower, lands in LOL, lid shuts, lock locks) Firey: Anyways, now that Fanny is gone, you are the final 28! Taco: Pshh, it's a horrible mark. Only TWO people have been eliminated. Grassy: Who are Dora and Fanny! Firey: I think we already know that, Grassy. Anyways, I wanted to do something fun for today's challenge, so we will be SHOPPING! (Silence) Basketball: Uhh, really? You couldn't think of anything better? Firey: Umm, no. I was thinking of a maze but another show already reserved the maze for their eighth episode! Anyways, there's a mall behind you. Whoever spends the most money on stuff wins! GO! Balloony: Hold up, so we made the money last episode just to spend it? Firey: I guess so. Tree: Wait, how are we gonna buy stuff if we made no money last time? Firey: You know what, here, just take some money, go already! (Both teams walk into the mall) Saw: Okay, if we wanna win, we gotta stay focused! We can't split up, we must not get- (Sees that Gaty is walking towards the food court) HEY! Gaty get back here! (Gaty walks back) Barf Bag: Woah, Saw, you need to calm down. Balloony: Yeah, I agree, I'm team leader! Eggy: N-now guys, d-don't s-s-start f-fighting... Balloony: *sigh* Let's just get going. (On the other team) Tree: Okay, let's buy everything in every store! That will make us win! Book: That could work, but are you sure we have enough money? Fries: I agree, I DON'T THINK WE HAVE ENOUGH! Tree: Be quiet! Let's just do it. So what's the first store? Oh it's a library. (Fries slaps Book) Book: Hey, what was that for? Fries: Ya know, we passed a library. It's the rules. You can slap me if we pass a fast food restaurant. Tree: Let's see.. (He grabs 10 books at a time, putting them in a bag) Clock: Are you sure this is good? My calculations tell me we won't win! Golf Ball: I agree, we don't have enough money! Tree: I said SHUT UP! (At the Green Leaves) Balloony: Okay. Saw, we'll listen to you, but remember, I'M team captain. Saw: Fine. Let's get going. Balloony: I already said that. Let's just go to this game store or whatever. Grassy: Man, there is a lot of video games here! Taco: Yeah, only wimps play video games. Balloony: Anyways, how many you think we should buy? Taco: Well, almost all the games are 60 dollars, and we can't afford that, so let's just buy the cheap garbage used games. (Balloony then puts all of them in a bag and pays for them) (On the Red Peppers) Tree: Okay, every book in the library. Hey, where did everyone go? (Zooms out to show that everyone left Tree) Tree: Hey, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? (Zoom in to the group that left Tree) Book: (Slaps Fries) Fries: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Book: We passed a fast food restaurant. It's the rules. Coiny: Okay, we got 5 dollars, what should we buy? Clock: I'd say the keychain. It is selling for 5 US dollars. Coiny: Okay. (Buys and then leaves) (Loud bell noise) Fries: TURN IT OFF, TURN IT DOWN, TURN IT OFF! Firey: Okay. Times up. Let's see what you got. First the Green Leaves. Balloony: We bought some games! Grassy: 32 to be exact! Firey: And the Peppers? Coiny: A keychain? Firey: Seriously? That's all you got? I can see why you don't have a brain. Coiny: Yeah, because pennies don't have brains. Firey: So that means the Green Leaves win! Balloony: Yeah! I knew we could do it! Saw: We won just because of my idea. Balloony: Be quiet. (Tree then slowly walks out the mall with a giant bag) Tree: Here (breath) you (breath) go... Firey: WOAH! I didn't think you'd have enough money! Tree: Well that's because (breath) I shoplifted... Firey: Whatever. Goiky doesn't have shoplifting laws. So that means the Peppers win! Balloony: WHAT! THAT'S UNFAIR! Saw: YEAH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Cake: (yelling) NO! Firey: So vote someone off the Green Leaves by January 16th, 2018. BFFK 5 will come out the same day. Who should be eliminated? Balloony Gaty Eggy Needle Cake Saw Taco Barf Bag Grassy Pie Nickel Ruby Bomby Donut Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Battle For Firey's Kingdom Category:Transcripts Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA